Innocent Star
by CrescentSoul22
Summary: BlackStar's Past. This is about BlackStar and my OCs. There are little hints of romance, but ultimately it is a tragedy. I came up with this story when I thought about how annoying BlackStar was. There is more information in the Author's Notes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

To be honest in I didn't like Black Star. I thought he was just an egotistical brat with nothing to do with his life but make others miserable by just talking. Before you Black Star lovers kill me, let me finish. Then I started thinking about him and started asking myself questions about why I didn't like Black Star. Was it because of his personality? Was it his big mouth? No it was because I never truly understood him. I wrote this story in love of what I did not understand.

I went through an emotional rollercoaster writing this. Sometimes I would quit and say that I'm never coming back. Eventually I would be drawn back in. More than half of this story was written during in the night. I mean like 12 to 2 to 3 a.m. in the morning. I am so happy I am finished. I think this is the 1st story I have ever finished in my life. And I have to say, I'm pretty proud of it. Whoa, I sound pretty sappy and happy-go-lucky right now. Yeah. Yeah. I know. You want to skip to the the story if you haven't already. Here is just a couple things you may want to know.

In this story Black Star is 9 and his friend is 8. Black Star hasn't met Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Giving you a heads up here, he is also going to be out of character change.

 _-CrescentSoul22_

" _Life is everything and nothing."_

* * *

 **What this is about:**

Was Black Star always so energetic and annoying? No. He was a baby with no family. Then while he was growing up he had no friends. You know why, because everyone hated him for something he didn't even do. So you tell me. Could Black Star always be so happy and full of himself. Also, with his background being shit, there are some things that are hard to hide. For example, emotions. Black Star's emotions were ranging from sadness to anger to silent. He was what we would call depressed. Now I know you won't believe me, but hey I'm just the person who passes the story along.

* * *

 **Innocent Star**

The little baby was innocent. At least that's what people said. Yet they treated him just like any other disgusting creature ever to tread the Earth. His star marked shoulder made sure of that. This boy was named Black Star, the last survivor of the Star Clan. The Star Clan or Clan of the Star were an infamous line of assassins that hunted human souls and would do anything for money. They were eventually slaughtered for their crimes by the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Which of course was led by Lord Death. It's a wonder this boy remained alive. With a survivor, what was the Death God supposed to do with him? Franken Stein, a meister who helped kill the Star Clan, suggested that they should abandon the boy or kill him. Sid Barrett, another meister, said different. He told them that he would take in Black Star and become his adoptive father. When the higher ups agreed to this plan, they said that it was good for the boy to be in a friendly environment. In truth they were just watching to see when he would lose it. And when he did, they would be ready.

The life of Black Star was not easy. With people insulting and bullying him of fear and anger, adding his own insecurities in the mix, the boy was lonely and depressed. Throughout his life people have shut their doors to him. He barely ate, didn't pay enough attention to his education, and his eyes were always downcast. Eventually though Black Star found a friend, an ally. This friend of his was different from him. While he was silent, sad, and gloomy, she was cheerful, energetic, and curious. This girl's name was Ellie Sceune. Even though she was younger than him, Ellie had more of a presence. This girl was Black Star's first true friend.

These two kids met on a breezy Tuesday afternoon by the river. She was jumping up and down on the sidewalk, totally minding her own business when she couldn't help but see something blue near the river. This blue thing was surrounded by a group of people, Ellie recognized as school bullies. Curious to see what this eccentric color of blue was, she cautiously sneaked toward the crowd. As she got closer, she noticed that the blue thing was hair attached towards a bruised looking boy. Knowing that she had to stop this, Ellie sucked in her breath and announced herself. "My name is Ellie Sceune! I am going to be the shining star! And I demand you to stop what you are doing!"

Holding Black Star's head in the river, everyone's heads turned to see what and where that high pitch voice came from. Their eyes landed on a white haired girl with bright violet eyes. She was pointing at them with her index finger on her right hand and her left hand on her hip. "Stay out of this if you know what's good for you!" someone yelled back at her. Then others joined in. "This guy is Black Star! He's trash!" "He's a monster, a demon." "My parents said his family were murders." " _Who's Black Star?"_ Ellie thought, but then noticed the boy wasn't going to last any longer under the water. "Stop you're going to kill him!" she screamed. "It would be the best if he just died anyways." a boy with glasses said. "If you don't drop him, i'll….um.." Ellie thought about what she could do. "I'll do something bad to you guys!" "Oh really? What can a girl like you do that's so bad." someone who sounded like the leader of this gang said. "I mean it!" she yells. To prove her point, she grabs the first person near her and punches him in the stomach. The victim of this little girl doubled over and started groaning. "You want us to drop him? Well there you go. I dropped him. Happy. Come on guys let's go.", the leader says as he picks up Black Star and tosses him in the river. "Yeah I don't want to be around neither of you." one says. Another then says "Both of them aren't good enough to waste our time."

When they left, Ellie ran to the river to an almost unconscious Black Star. She dragged him near the grass, where they both laid there, breathing hard. Finally getting her pulse under control she asks the boy why they were picking on him. He sat up and said very quietly "Because I come from a clan of assassins that hunted human souls." Not thinking about what he just said, Ellie automatically snorts and replies back with, "Well that's stupid." "What?!" the boy says with alarm in his eyes. Giving the blue haired boy a weird look, she says "I mean, just because your Clan has murdered, that doesn't mean you have." "Yeah, I guess so." Black Star says glumly. The little boy and little girl sat there for awhile, neither knowing what to say. However, there was something Ellie wanted to ask and she couldn't hold it in, so she blurted out, "Have you killed anyone?" Her expression on her face didn't show shock about what she had just asked, instead her face expressed genuine curiosity. Raising an eyebrow, Black Star looks at Ellie and asks softly "What if I had?" Looking back at him, she says matter of factly "Since I am a shining star, I wouldn't believe you." And then she gave him a smile. Soon both of their faces were staring into each other's eyes and smiling. At that moment they both knew that they would be friends for a long time.

Since then Ellie and Black Star took on the world together. Ellie with her big mouth and Black Star with his background. In the beginning Ellie's mother was an obstacle to reassure and overcome. When Ellie's mother found her that day, dripping wet and sitting by the rumored boy, she freaked. Yet as time passed and she watched her daughter with the not-so-scary boy, she began to think nothing of it. Black Star and Ellie were inseparable, friends forever. They always found things they could do together. Whether it was going to the park to just walking on the sidewalk. When people saw them together in public, they would whisper destructive rumors about Black Star and how the girl beside him was risking her own life. If Ellie had heard them she would raise her head high and yell to those judgmental crowds that they didn't know a thing about him. She defended him vehemently, while Black Star would just quietly stand back, being embarrassed but grateful to have a friend like her.

Sometimes she would try to get him out of his comfort zone by going on 'quests'. These were missions that Ellie had overheard her mother gossiping about to one of her friends. Her mother worked for the DWMA, so she worked all day and sometimes all night. Leaving in the morning and not coming home until midnight. You see, there was a reason Ellie became friends with a friendless loner, she had something in common with him. Ellie Sceune was undoubtedly lonely, yearning for a mother's touch. That was one reason those two got together so well. The both of them filled that empty space in their hearts. On a regular basis Black Star would come over to Ellie's and they would hang out. This time they were going on a mission. "I'm not doing that." the spiky blue haired boy said. "Come on, it will be fun! Are you chicken?" says his one and only friend excitedly. Giving Ellie a look, Black Star moves to the living room. He picks up an apple to eat and ignores her. It wasn't that he was afraid of being in danger, it was the fact that he might lose himself in the battle. And that he couldn't afford. Everyone was already breathing down his back, watching to see him make the wrong move.

This little star boy was talented and since he was taken in by DWMA, he had the best education. Yet there was two factors you would have to consider if you were going to fight him. First, that he was the son of White Star, an assassin, so that makes him an assassin. Whether he likes it or not, it's in his blood. Second he was part of the Star Clan. One thing the Star Clan were known for was their Star Eyes. Star Eyes was a state where their pupils were in the shape of stars, one in each eye. When this condition appears in one these lethal assassins, that meant that they had malicious thought/thoughts and or they were thinking of serious intentions. Black Star had been in this state once before. Even though it was an accident, it was just as terrifying the same, for him and his superiors.

"Ok. Wrong words. Sorry. Anyways, I'm going whether you are or not. So go on this adventure with me. Please. Please. Please." Ellie pleads. Sighing, Black Star agrees "One of these days you're going to get yourself killed. Come on let's go." Leaving the house together, they go on an adventure. What they didn't expect after the ordeal was coming home exhausted, covered in mud, and not gaining a thing from it. Her mother and Sid found out what they did and grounded them, after they told each of them to take a shower. When Ellie was in bed about to go to sleep, her mom came in. Her mom about to speak, noticed or more like thought that her tired daughter was asleep. Mrs. Sceune debated on whether telling her precious daughter or not. In the end she told Ellie's sleeping figure that she was leaving for a quest and that she wouldn't be coming back home until the afternoon. Sadly hearing of this Ellie discreetly nodded, understanding not to open the door or answer the phone and stay in the house. Then Ellie's mom planted a kiss on her forehead and said goodnight. She left that night leaving a note for her daughter, thinking all along that she was asleep.

Waiting for her mom to leave, Ellie called Black Star. Fumbling for the phone the boy answers. "Um...hello?" he asks in the mouth piece. "Black Star! I am going to be the shining star!" she yells into the phone. Not surprised who it was, he says tiredly "Is that why you called? To tell me you were going to be the shining star. Do you know what time it is?!" "Off course not. And I do know what time it is. Thank you very much." she scoffed. "I came to tell you that what we did today was awesome. And I couldn't have done half of it without you. Thanks for sticking around someone like me." Blushing in the darkness of his bedroom, Black Star says "Th-thanks. I owe a lot to you too." "Aww." she says back, unaware of the awkwardness in the air. "Shut up." he says as his blooming feelings dissipate. Following a few minutes of silence, Black Star tells his violet eyed friend to go to sleep. "Idiot, go back to bed. We can talk later. When we're both not sleepy." "Yeah, ok." suddenly feeling this odd sensation in the air, Ellie replies back "Goodnight Black Star." "Goodnight Ellie."


	2. Chapter 2

Months later of routinely hanging out with each other, everyone around them started to ease up on the whole Star Clan assassin issue. Then something huge happened. It was one of those times Black Star came over to Ellie's but after that, it became the last time. In the beginning it was normal. As usual he went to Ellie's place. They hanged out for a while until both of them got bored. Black Star finally asks Ellie "So what do you want to do?" "Dunno. What do you want to do?" Ellie says unhelpfully while she shrugs. Annoyed, he retorts back "I just asked you that question. Besides this is your house." "Well. I was just asking you because you're the guest." she says, voice rising with a tint of defensiveness in its tone. Just as Black Star was going to say something, Ellie's mom came in.

Mrs. Sceune walked into her house to find her daughter and friend arguing about something. Not thinking much about it she just says hello and goes to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. God she was starving. Working so late and for so long would do that. And the loud arguing in the living room wasn't helping the migraine that was starting to form. Closing her eyes, she breathes. Then she opens them when a certain phone in her pocket rings. Knowing who exactly it was, she groans and reluctantly reaches to pick it up. "Hello. Mrs. Sceune here. How may I help you?" "Agent Sceune, I know you are busy but there is a problem." the voice answers. "Agent Narm. I just got home from a mission. Do you know how much time I have lost with my daughter because of this job." Mrs. Sceune says while raising her voice. "I do and I am sorry. Though let me remind you. You knew the price when we recruited you. And you agreed." "I know. I know. I'll do it. Tell me the report." "There is a kishin egg on a rampage near your location. We are contacting you because you are the closest to it. Everybody else won't make it to the scene in time." Alarmed Ellie's mom says, "What?! I'm on it. Where's the place." While this was going on, the noise in the living room suddenly became silent. A little too silent. Telling Ellie and Black Star that she had to do something, Mrs. Sceune leaves the house without an answer. Unknowing that the two kids were already gone.

"Um should we really be doing this Ellie." says an unsure Black Star. "Come on you heard the conversation between my mom and the phone. There is a kishin egg near." Ellie replies back. "Yeah but all we've ever dealt with was stupid humans." he says hoping to persuade the girl out of taking on a real monster. As usual the stubborn streak in Ellie prevails. "This will totally be fun. Besides we have nothing else to do." Black Star thinks about this and finally agrees. When they reach the kishin, they find him in an dark alley. Seeing some trash cans they duck behind them before being seen. The white haired girl suddenly asks her friend, "So umm, Do you have a plan?" "Nope." he says. Hearing a tinge of worry in her voice he tears his eyes away from the kishin and watches Ellie gulp and her eyes widening a fraction of a bit. Grinning he says, "Are you having second thoughts." "Of course not." Ellie answers while shaking off her fear. Feeling embarrassed and a little insulted she says "I am going to be the shining star! I fear nothing. Humph." Black Star shushes her to be quieter but also gives her a knowing smile. Then they both turn their attention back on the kishin.

Giving each other a look, they draw out their weapons. Black Star takes out some sias while Ellie takes out some daggers. Then they jump from their hiding spot and attack the kishin. The kishin egg screeches a bone chilling scream when he sees the two kids. Running straight towards them Black Star and Ellie split up. "Take his right and I'll take his left." Ellie hollers. Knowing each other's fighting styles the friends overwhelm the evil vile creature. Thinking they have him, the kishin pulls out a trick. He transforms into something two times more than his original size. "Crap. What are we going to do!" Black Star exclaims. Then the monster swings his arm and tricks Ellie into stepping the other direction, where his other arm meets her side. Her dynamic eyes goes wide before hitting the side of the brick wall and falling to the ground. "Ellie!" Black Star shouts as he rushes to her. Annoyed that she go tricked, she tries to pick herself up. Then seeing Black Star coming towards her, she growls at him. "Stop! Focus on the mission." His face falls and then turns blank, facing the kishin and he starts attacking it. Ellie curses at herself for saying that so harshly, but he had to focus on what was more important. Black Star may be stronger in strength, yet his weakness for his friends is what brings him down every time.

The spiky blue haired boy fights the kishin giving Ellie time to recover. " _Come on."_ he thinks as his thoughts return to his friend. "Snap out of it. This is what's going to get you killed. Do what she says, center your attention on this monster. Nothing else." Black Star tells himself. He fights him, knowing that his enemy has the upper hand but still won't give up. Then he hears Ellie take a gasp and sees her coughing and choking up blood. Noticing Black Star distracted, the kishin lunges at him. He stabs him in the chest and Black Star falls. Still having strength to stay conscious from the blow, he knows he is going to die. "No!" Ellie cries. She couldn't stand seeing her one and only friend die. Gathering the remaining strength she had, she rushes to save a falling star.

" _Eh? Ehhh? What is this? This does not compute. I don't understand."_ Confused is what the kishin egg is right now. It thought he was killing the blue haired boy. But the girl with determined resolve in her eyes, standing before him with his blade skewering her says otherwise. " _Eh? Who's this? Oh I see. It's just the little girl. She was going to die anyways."_ A bone chilling shriek interrupted his thoughts. Looking to the noise he sees a woman in a business outfit in the entrance of the alley. Her face is filled with disbelief and sorrow. The woman crumples to the ground, paralyzed by the shock of witnessing her daughter dying. Ignoring her, the kishin egg returns back to the scene before him, he notices the little boy holding the dying girl.

"Black Star," Ellie weakly calls out. "Ellie, hold on. Hold on." he says as he tries to get her in sitting position. Though this doesn't help because it brings her to a coughing fit. "Promise-" *cough* *cough* "me-" *cough* "something." "Sshh. Don't speak." he instantly says. Not following his command, Ellie says "Face the facts. I am going to die.". Laughing a humorless bitter laugh she keeps going. "No matter how much you hold me tight, I am going to die. That's why I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you will keep living." Sucking in a huge breath, words start spilling out of her. "I want you to live after I'm gone. I want you to have friends. I want you to have fun. I want you to let loose sometimes. I want you to have goals you and others set for yourself. I want you to have a life." Getting softer, Ellie says "I selfishly want you to have all these things because I….I...love you." Tears spill out of Black Star as he hears her confession. Choking back his own tears, he replies back. "I love you too." Then realizing deep down in his heart that it was true. He did love Ellie. She brought him life and light back into his life. She didn't shy away from him. Unlike others, she gave him a chance. She was his shining star.

Mustering up his courage he promised. "Ellie, I promise." In that pledge, vow, oath, of three words, Black Star promised everything. He promised that her sacrifice wasn't going in vain. He promised that no matter what, he would look to the future and not back at the past. He promised that he would live his life to the fullest. This little 9 year old boy promised his dying friend that he would set a goal for himself. Black Star then shakes his head mournfully and says "You can't die. I don't know how I can live without you. Please there's gotta be some way. We need to get you to the hospital. Yes a hospital, where they can bandage you up." Ellie softly says "Black Star. You know I am going to die. Besides everything will be alright. I have met my purpose in life. I have already become a shining star. I⎯" "I am going to surpass god. Then become a god. Then I will bring you back." Black Star abruptly says. "No. You need to move on. I am ready. Aside from that, that's a little out there. Becoming a God and all." Ellie replies, while giving him a teasing smile.

The smile leaves her eyes and she starts coughing again. Relaxing against Black Star's body, she begins to let go. Watching her life unfold before her like a movie. Feeling the weight of her mind, body, and soul lighten, as each memory she has goes by. Yet there was one last thing she had to do. Reaching up to Black Star's face with her hand, Ellie weaves it through his damped hair. Heaving herself up, she kisses his cheek. Shocked, he recoils for a second but just as fast as she kissed him, she pulled back. Smiling up at him, she says her final words. "I love you Black Star. I have loved you since the first time I saw your soul through your eyes." Then her face so full of raw emotion turns blank and empty. Head rolling back, Ellie's body goes limp.

Red. The color of dawn and dusk. The color of hatred and love. The color of blood. He saw red. Lots and lots of red. This overwhelming, bold and sickening color filled his eyesight. With eyes turning into stars and hatred in his heart, he charges the kishin. His only concern in the world was killing it. Until all he could see was it's fearful dying face looking up at his raging one. The innocent star boy was now only a murder lost in his own mind. He didn't hear the screaming echoes of Ellie's mom as she ran to them. Or behind him hearing his adoptive father telling him to stop. He didn't see the bystanders backing away from him. He didn't see the wary and cautious DWMA agents circling him. He felt nothing. He saw nothing. He heard nothing. Blocking everyone and everything out. Black Star now became the mindless monster. The howling and screeching of his own voice rang throughout the night. The innocent star was no longer innocent.

Finally losing breath and strength, he snaps out of it. The first thing Black Star does is survey his surroundings. He sees blood of his own, Ellie's, and the kishin's splattered all over the near buildings and ground. He sees kishin guts and about twenty trained professional DWMA agents ready to fire at him. He sees Sid/father walking slowly towards him. Black Star's eyes observes the sight before them, until they lay upon a body on the ground. Blood streaking her white hair and the bright and vibrant color of her violet eyes so dull. This image of Ellie fills his mind before he loses consciousness. " _I promise, Ellie. I promise."_ he thought before falling deep into the dark of oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Four Years Later**

Black Star is thirteen years old and is attending Death Weapon Meister Academy. Quickly he leaves the premises of the academy. He goes by the school apartments, by the cemetery, by the park. There is somewhere this assassin wants to be. Determination is in his eyes as he gets there. When he reaches his destination, he is on the outskirts of Death City. Surrounding him is sand and dust. Yet off to the side, planted, is this out of place object. You wouldn't think it was anything. Only certain people, such as this assassin, would know about it and go there. He stops in front of it. It was a tombstone. "I am Black Star and I will rise above the gods!" the star boy says immediately. Then knowing to be respectful, he tries to calm down. He sits down, crossing his legs in criss-cross-applesauce position. He then closes his eyes and meditates. About fifteen minutes later he opens them and starts talking softly. His demeanor totally changed and different.

"Hey, Ellie…...I'm sticking to my promise." The boy says to the tombstone. The inscription on it said _Here lies Ellie Sceune, beloved by those who truly knew her._ Under those words was a carved star. Representing for the phrase she would always say. " _I'm going to be the shining star!"_ Ellie had always said this because it was a goal she was setting for herself. Her reasoning was that if we didn't have goals of something much greater, than what was the point of life. He thought it was ridiculous. Though she argued that what was the purpose of living if there is no objective in life for you. It's like setting a level for getting better at something, so you can feel that sense of achievement. Ellie's personality made it possible for her to reach her dream of being the shining star.

Reminiscing about his shared memories of her, Black Star smiles sadly. " _Come on Black Star, you came here to cheer her up not for her to bring you down"_ , the boy thought. Shaking his sad feelings, other emotions resurfaced⎯ ones that were more enjoyable. "I also found myself a weapon. She was the only one there after my whole planned out speech." he continues to say, changing from somber to happy. "When I talked to her today, she reminded me of how I was. You know, a little shy and withdrawn. I wish you were here with me now, but things happened for a reason. I believe that." Turning away from the grave, Black Star walks away, back towards the city that is waiting for him, back towards his life without her. Before he completely walks away, he says under his breath, "I will never forget you and how you changed my life from that first encounter. May you rest in peace."

* * *

 **Concluding…:**

Ellie's mom, Agent Sceune, left the academy. The day after she died, Mrs. Sceune turned in her badge. Now she works at Chupacabra's. Hopelessly drowning in her guilt and regret with liquor and beer. Well you already know that Black Star is doing alright. He trains everyday working towards his purpose in life. He ignores all the mean comments about how he had basically killed Ellie. The encouragement and support from his new friends has helped him come along. Sid also tried to help him through the pain. As for his own welfare, well the three star meister was doing good until something misfortunate happened. Like getting a hole in the middle of his forehead. Thus concluding this conclusion.


End file.
